Problem: Billy is hiking in Colorado. He walks eastward four miles, then turns $60$ degrees northward and walks six miles. How far is he from his starting point? Express your answer in simplest radical form.
Answer: Suppose Billy starts at point $A$, turns at point $B$, and ends at point $D$, as shown below. If Billy turns $60^{\circ}$ northward and walks six miles, then we can draw a $30-60-90$ triangle whose hypotenuse is $6$ miles (triangle $BCD$ below).

[asy]
size(150);

defaultpen(linewidth(0.7) + fontsize(10));
pair A,B,C,D;
A = (0,0);
B=(4,0);
C =(7,0);
D = (7,3*sqrt(3));
draw (A--B--D--A);
draw(B--C--D,dashed);
label("$A$",A,S);
label("$B$",B,S);
label("$4$",B/2,S);
label("$6$",(B+D)/2,NW);
label("$C$",C,S);
label("$D$",D,N);
[/asy]
It follows that Billy traveled $6/2 = 3$ miles eastward during these $6$ miles, and that he traveled $3 \cdot \sqrt{3}$ miles northward during these $6$ miles. In total, Billy traveled $4 + 3 = 7$ miles eastward and $3\sqrt{3}$ miles northward. By the Pythagorean Theorem, the distance from his starting point is $\sqrt{(7)^2 + (3\sqrt{3})^2} = \sqrt{49 + 27} = \sqrt{76} = \boxed{2\sqrt{19}}.$